Mori's Dream
by Gamer Of Rock
Summary: If there was a second season, would this be the first episode? When Mori's past returns, how will he react? This was written to practice a script format as close to professional as possible.
1. Part 1

_**OPENING THEME**_

 _ **Mori's Dream**_

 _Enter Music Room #3: Day_

 _Haruhi enters the music room like any other day._

 _Like on any other day, the room is not full with guests; rather, it is a staging ground for the hosts to get ready before going to their actual destination for the day._

 _Unlike any other day, the only host waiting for Haruhi this time is Tamaki Suoh, a second year student._

 _And just like any other day, the Host Club King is waiting in the most ridiculous outfit._

 _However, the theme that the Host Club King has chosen is a most unusual one._

 _Haruhi approaches Tamaki, annoyed at his appearance._

 **Haruhi:** Senpai, what the heck are you wearing?

 _Tamaki flips his hair with his hand before speaking, this movement also draws attention to his figure, as sparkles surround his body with a bubbly background._

 **Tamaki:** What do you think, Haruhi? I've always wanted to dress like this, but have never had the chance until now!

 _Tamaki's feet are covered with golden shoes._

 _At the ankle, they are wrapped with a red cloth._

 _At the top of the shin lies a sole blue jewel._

 _He's wearing white, baggy martial arts pants._

 _On his waist he's wearing a large red cloth that goes down to the top of his knees in the front, and, in the back, the cloth goes down the pits of his knees._

 _Over the red cloth, at the center of the waste, he wears a golden plate with another blue jewel at the center._

 _On his wrists he wears golden braces, on his biceps he wears gold bands._

 _Finally, though he is shirtless, he wears a golden neck plate that comes down to his chest with one more blue jewel in the center._

 _He's also wearing a black hair wig that goes to the bottom of his shoulders._

 _Haruhi is less than impressed and more so annoyed._

 **Haruhi:** (It's like he gets crazier every day.) Senpai, why would you want to dress like this? You look like a show off.

 **Tamaki:** A show-off!? Haruhi, dear, I do not look like one of those horrid people who live for nothing but attention.

 **Haruhi:** (As if you never wanted attention...)

 _Tamaki flashes a huge smile, stars of wonder in his eyes._

 **Tamaki:** Obviously, I am dressed as Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan from the eighth Dragon Ball Z movie of the same name! He is by far my favorite character in the whole Dragon Ball franchise! He's a complex character with a desire for revenge against Goku, the main protagonist. However, he was forced by his father to be his puppet for conquest, and revenge against Prince Vegeta. In an unfortunate turn of events, Broly does battle with the Z Fighters and perishes at the hand of Son Goku. I don't quite know why, but I've always felt a special connection to this character. Whether it be his complicated and deep character, or his determined path of vengeance, he's always had a special place in my heart!

 _While Tamaki is almost brought the tears with his speech, Haruhi is giggling._

 **Haruhi:** *In between giggles* Senpai, you still watch those kid shows?

 _The room goes dark and a spotlight shines over Tamaki Suoh._

 _He is standing on a soap box_

 _The origin of the spotlight and the soap box are unknown._

 **Tamaki:** Don't compare Dragon Ball Z to mere kid shows! DBZ is part of an elite class of shounen television! A higher tier of entertainment where dark and complex themes thrive! From Gohan's struggle to become the defender of earth, to the evil Frieza's desire for power, DBZ is among the best of storytelling history!

 **Haruhi:** Senpai, get off your soap box. I'm just teasing you.

 _The lights turn on as the spotlight disappears._

 _Tamaki sheepishly gets off the soap box and pushes it away to someplace offscreen._

 _Haruhi has a smile on her face._

 **Haruhi:** Everyone watches shows from their childhood. There's no need to convince other people why you watch them.

 _Tamaki blushes slightly._

 **Tamaki:** R-really?

 **Haruhi:** Of course.

 _Tamaki smiles._

 _A moment of silence is shared between the two before three out of five remaining hosts emerge from the dressing rooms._

 _They were taking their sweet time changing._

 _Mitsukuni Haninozuka (or Honey as he is known by his friends) runs and jumps up on Haruhi and hangs from her like a little kid._

 **Honey:** Haru-chan, look at me! Don't I look adorable?

 _Haruhi observes her friend's appearance._

 _He's painted white all over with two red spots on his cheeks._

 _He wears a black cap with a furry red ball on the top._

 _He's dressed in a green feudal chinese robe with a large kanji placed on the center of his torso._

 _Red trimming runs all around the robe._

 _His sleeves are a dirty yellow with white cuffs._

 _His pants are black and baggy with the same dirty yellow color for the cuffs._

 _Objectively speaking, he does look pretty adorable._

 **Haruhi:** Honey-senpai, who are you supposed to be?

 **Honey:** Only the cutest character from Dragon Ball Z.

 _Honey jumps down and takes a martial arts pose._

 **Honey:** I'm the martial art expert, Chiaotzu!

 _Haruhi stands speechless._

 _Before she can open her mouth, the twins approach her._

 _They are dressed in different outfits, a rare occasion._

 _Hikaru is dressed in yellow shoes with brown points and white bottoms._

 _He wears black baggy pants and a yellow belt with teal sections right before the silver belt buckle, which also has a red center._

 _He wears a black tank top and a blue jacket that seems much too short with the Capsule Corp logo placed on the left shoulder._

 _He also wears a sword on his back._

 _He also dyed his hair a light purple in a bowl-like haircut._

 _Kaoru is dressed in an orange gi with a blue long sleeve undershirt and a black martial arts belt that hangs off the side._

 _He wears black shoes with blue ankle wraps._

 _He's also wearing a black wig with a ridiculous hair style._

 _The two speak in unison._

 **Hitachiin Twins:** Go ahead, Haruhi. Tell us who we are.

 **Haruhi:** Guys, I never watched Dragon Ball Z.

 _The Hitachiin twins are shocked._

 **Hikaru:** How!?

 **Kaoru:** That's impossible!

 **Haruhi:** No need to act so shocked.

 _The twins recompose themselves._

 _A mischievous grin adorns their faces._

 _They give each other a look and wink._

 _The twins begin to walk around Haruhi._

 **Hikaru:** You don't know who we are.

 **Kaoru:** And we aren't going to tell you.

 **Hikaru:** You're going to have to guess who we are.

 **Kaoru:** Or else...

 **Hitachiin Twins:** You're going to have to watch a full saga of Dragon Ball Z.

 _Haruhi frowns._

 **Haruhi:** What?

 _The Hitachiin twins lose the definition of personal space and move their faces too close to Haruhi's._

 **Hitachiin Twins:** Filler included.

 _Tamaki catches wind of this and rushes to his "daughter's" defense by smacking the twins on the head._

 **Tamaki:** How dare you! You can't make my little girl watch through that horrible filth!

 **Haruhi:** Filth?

 **Tamaki:** If she is to be forced to watch Dragon Ball Z then at least do it with the show's dignity intact!

 **Haruhi:** Now, wait a minute, Senpai.

 **Tamaki:** You will not only show her the Kai version of Dragon Ball Z-

 **Haruhi:** Senpai...

 **Tamaki:** But we will also watch it together as a family!

 **Haruhi:** Senpai!

 _Haruhi's outburst catches Tamaki's attention._

 **Haruhi:** Shouldn't I be able to decide if I watch the show or not?

 **Kyouya:** Not necessarily.

 _Kyouya Ootori emerges from the dressing room._

 _He's dressed in a tight, purple morph suit with purple face paint, as well as red face paint running from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks._

 _He wears a white helmet with a very large rectangular jewel that's rounded off at the bottom, and a white chest plate that wraps around the back._

 _He wears white bracers and white shin guards._

 _He's also wearing a large fake tail._

 _He's not wearing his glasses._

 **Haruhi:** Where are your glasses?

 **Kyouya:** Amazing that's what you notice.

 **Haruhi:** Honestly, this couldn't get much weirder.

 **Kyouya:** Well, the character Cooler doesn't wear glasses so I had to switch to contacts for the day. It's an interesting feeling, I don't know how you stand it.

 **Haruhi:** You'll forget they're there before long. Also, what's with these names?

 **Kyouya:** The mangaka, Akira Toriyama, loved making unique names and drew inspiration from other cultures. Cooler's name comes from the United States, I believe.

 **Haruhi:** How do you all know so much about this show?

 **Kyouya:** I looked this up last night, I've never seen it myself.

 **Hitachiin Twins:** What!?

 **Kyouya:** That brings us back to our subject.

 _Kyouya instinctively reaches to put his glasses back into position, but realizes they aren't there._

 _He clears his throat in slight embarrassment while blushing a tad._

 **Kyouya:** The Hitachiin twins' bet would make a good show for the ladies today. Also, the idea of us all watching the show together will probably be an enjoyable one for them.

 **Haruhi:** Ugh, I don't like this idea...

 **Hitachiin Twins:** Are you giving up before we even begin our game?

 **Haruhi:** I didn't say that.

 _The group is interrupted by the final host leaving the dressing room._

 _Takashi Morinozuka (Mori) is dressed in a green gi._

 _The top only goes over his left shoulder, revealing most of his chest._

 _His pants are the same green with a red cloth belt._

 _He wears black shoes with white bottoms and yellow shins._

 _He wears green bracers with red trimmings on the edges._

 _Finally, he's wearing a fake eye on his forehead._

 **Haruhi:** Tri-clops?

 **Hikaru:** Tien Shinhan.

 **Haruhi:** Of course.

 _Mori stands next to Honey._

 **Tamaki:** Ok, Haruhi! Now it's your turn for a Dragon Ball Z transformation!

 **Haruhi:** What? But I don't know any of these characters!

 **Kyouya:** Don't worry, we have the perfect character for you.

 **Haruhi:** W-what?

 _Kyouya snaps his fingers and the Hitachiin twins drag Haruhi to the dressing room, Kyouya follows._

 _After a while, the twins and Kyouya exit and rejoin Honey, Tamaki, and Mori._

 _The five hosts wait patiently._

 _Finally, Haruhi opens the curtains, revealing her outfit._

 _She is dressed in blue and white tennis shoes with green socks going up to her shins._

 _She wears light blue jeans and has a brown belt with a gold belt buckle._

 _She has a brown holster with a black pistol inside._

 _She wears a long sleeve undershirt with a black tee shirt._

 _On the left side of the chest is the logo for the Red Ribbon army._

 _The look is completed with an orange bandana wrapped around her neck with the iconic hair style._

 _She is the spitting image of Android 17._

 **Tamaki:** Ok! Now that everyone's ready, let's not keep our guests waiting!

 **Haruhi:** W-wait! Senpai! Who am I!?

 _The group leaves the room._

 _Exit Music Room #3_

 _Enter Ouran High School Courtyard: Day_

 _Everyone is doing there job and having fun._

 _On the way over, Tamaki explained Haruhi's character in great detail._

 _Haruhi thinks this is all silly but goes along with it anyway._

 _Haruhi is currently entertaining three guests._

 **Girl 1:** You mean you've never seen the show?

 **Haruhi:** Yeah, I was just never interested.

 _Haruhi rubs the back of her head in slight embarrassment._

 **Girl 2:** So you don't even know your character?

 **Haruhi:** Not personally, Tamaki-senpai filled me in, so I have an idea.

 **Girl 3:** I had no idea Tamaki knew so much about Dragon Ball.

 **Girl 2:** Who is he dressed as?

 **Haruhi:** He's dressed as some guy named Broly.

 _Girl 1 giggles._

 **Girl 1:** Broly? That's a silly name!

 **Haruhi:** Yeah, apparently it was based off the english word for broccoli.

 _The four share in sweet laughter, as we pan over to another group._

 _The twins are up to their old tricks with a group of ladies._

 **Hitachiin Twins:** FU-SION-HA!

 _The twins complete the fusion dance and the group of girls in front of them applaud them for their showmanship._

 **Girl 1:** Oh, that was wonderful!

 **Girl 2:** They're the spitting image of their characters!

 _Of course, they really were not but at least the guests were entertained._

 **Kaoru:** Hey, "Trunks"! Wanna have a quick fight?

 **Hikaru:** Sure, "Goten"!

 _The two begin to have a fake battle._

 _Hikaru fakes a punch that Kaoru ducks under._

 _Kaoru then uses a light real punch to hit Hikaru in the gut._

 _Hikaru pretends to be winded and falls backwards._

 **Kaoru:** Hikaru!

 _Kaoru rushes to catch Hikaru and succeeds._

 _Kaoru brings Hikaru close to him._

 **Kaoru:** Hikaru... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to punch you that hard.

 _Hikaru pretends to gasp for breath and speaks weakly._

 **Hikaru:** It's okay, I'm fine... Really...

 _Kaoru grasps his brother in his arms._

 **Kaoru:** Don't talk, Hikaru. Just catch your breath.

 _This routine brings the group of ladies to tears._

 **Girl 4:** So loving!  
 **Girl 3:** So caring!

 **Girl 5:** Oh, it's so beautiful!

 _The ladies squeal in unison, piercing any ears within five meters._

 _We now pan over to Kyouya._

 _He is entertaining only two guests._

 **Girl 1:** How did you come up with this idea?

 **Girl 2:** It's pretty strange.

 **Kyouya:** It was actually Tamaki's idea.

 **Girl 2:** Really?

 **Kyouya:** Yes. Apparently a new Dragon Ball Z video game is releasing this Fall. Tamaki was so excited that he wanted to share his excitement with our guests.

 **Girl 1:** Aww, he cares so much.

 _Kyouya goes to push up his glasses out of habit._

 _When he touches nothing but air, he blushes slightly and clears his throat._

 **Kyouya:** Yes, it appears he does.

 _The girls giggle at Kyouya._

 _We now pan over to Honey and Mori._

 _They are entertaining several guests as well._

 _Mori is looking stoic as ever, while Honey eats some cake with the guests._

 **Girl 3:** Honey, you're so adorable with that face paint!

 **Honey:** Thank you!

 **Girl 2:** And Mori looks so cool with that third eye and green gi! He looks like a true martial artist!

 **Girl 4:** But- isn't Tien supposed to be bald?

 **Honey:** Yeah, but we couldn't find a good bald cap in time. Tama-chan came up with this idea yesterday, ha ha!

 **Girl 1:** I think you both look fantastic!

 **Girl 3:** Could you do some martial art poses for us?

 **Honey:** Sure! Just let me finish this last bite.

 _Honey eats the last bite (half a cake slice), and takes a spot next to Mori._

 _The two begin posing to the guests' delight._

 _We now pan over to Tamaki Suoh, who is entertaining one guest in the gazebo._

 _The lady is blushing as Tamaki says sweet things to her._

 **Tamaki:** You know, being with you makes me forget all about Kakarot.

 _Tamaki is completely absorbed in his (idea of the) character._

 **Girl:** Oh, Broly, that mean old Kakarot can't find you here.

 _The lady is also absorbed in the act._

 **Tamaki:** However, if he were to appear, my dear, I would ask that you find shelter and look away. I don't want you to see me in my Legendary Super Saiyan form.

 **Girl:** But why, Broly?

 **Tamaki:** Because... I become a monster in that form, and I wouldn't want that monster to see you, for I am capable of killing my own father in that form.

 **Girl:** Is that what happened to him?

 _Tamaki is brought to real tears, thinking about his favorite character._

 **Tamaki:** Yes... Unfortunately, that is what happened.

 **Girl:** Oh, Broly! Don't cry! I'm sorry I brought up your father!

 **Tamaki:** It's okay, my lady. As long as you are here, everything is okay.

 **Girl:** Oh, my dear Broly...

 _We pan over to see a mysterious figure entering the courtyard._

 _He's dressed in a grey tee shirt with a black, long sleeve undershirt._

 _He wears black pants and a red belt._

 _He also wears white shoes._

 _His hair is black, and is styled handsomely._

 _He has violet eyes and white skin._

 _He looks to be no older than seventeen._

 _His build is very similar to Mori and is somehow more intimidating._

 _He has a sharp face with piercing eyes._

 _His gaze scans the whole courtyard, obviously looking for something or someone._

 _Haruhi notices him._

 **Haruhi:** Please excuse me, ladies.

 _Haruhi politely gets up and approaches the man._

 _She greets him with a smile._

 **Haruhi:** Can I help you?

 _The man looks at Haruhi._

 **?:** Yes, I think you can.

 _Haruhi is a bit shocked at the man's voice. It's soft and sweet, it reminds her of Tamaki._

 **?:** I'm looking for a man named Takashi Morinozuka. I heard he'd be here.

 **Haruhi:** Oh, you're a guest. I'll go tell him.

 _Haruhi turns around and walks towards Mori._

 **?:** W-wait! I'm not a guest!

 _Haruhi comes back with Mori._

 **Haruhi:** Enjoy yourselves!

 _Haruhi walks away, leaving an embarrassed man and a confused Mori._

 _Mori is glaring at the man._

 _The man gets over his embarrassment and looks Mori in the eye._

 **?:** It's been awhile, Shi-Shi. How've you been?

 **Mori:** What are you doing here?

 _The man sighs._

 **?:** Straight to the point, huh? Are you still mad at me, Shi-Shi?

 _Mori continues to glare._

 **?:** Yep. Still mad.

 _Panning over, Kyouya approaches Haruhi._

 **Kyouya:** Someone requested Mori?

 **Haruhi:** Yeah, kinda weird that he was requested without Honey-senpai.

 **Kyouya:** Speaking of whom, where is Honey-senpai?

 **Haruhi:** He's still entertaining his guests.

 _The Hitachiin Twins appear out of nowhere and join Haruhi and Kyouya._

 **Hitachiin Twins:** So, Haruhi,

 _Haruhi sighs._

 **Hitachiin Twins:** what's your first guess? The guests are anxiously waiting to see if you can guess who we are.

 _Haruhi looks at the twins and then at the guests and back to the twins._

 **Haruhi:** Uh...

 _She points at Kaoru._

 **Haruhi:** You're Goku.

 _Kaoru makes a buzzer noise while making an "x" with his arms._

 **Haruhi:** Um... Son Goku?

 _The guests giggle at Haruhi's naive guess._

 **Kaoru:** Wrong again!

 **Hikaru:** You know they're the same person, right?

 _Haruhi is really annoyed._

 **Hikaru:** You attempted, and failed, to guess Kaoru. How about me? Who am I?

 _Haruhi takes a moment to think._

 **Haruhi:** Hmm... a try hard?

 **Tamaki:** How dare you insult Tru-

 _Tamaki covers his mouth before he reveals Hikaru's identity._

 _From where he came from, no one knows, but he did leave his guest all alone._

 _Haruhi adorns a sly smile._

 **Haruhi:** Who, Senpai?

 _Tamaki resists to tell her._

 **Tamaki:** N-no one! No one at all!

 **Hikaru:** Boss, you almost gave me away!

 **Haruhi:** You almost saved me from watching that stupid show...

 **Tamaki:** Haruhi! You said it wasn't dumb to watch children's shows!

 **Haruhi:** It is, but that doesn't change my opinion!

 _The two continue arguing while the guests attention is drawn to Mori and the mysterious man._

 **Mori:** What do you want?

 **?:** I came here to try and settle this grudge of yours.

 **Mori:** Hmph.

 **?:** Obviously, I'm not doing a good job. Look, I made a mistake, I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to keep blaming me for what happened.

 **Mori:** Tell me, do you expect me to forgive you?

 **?:** Well, yes.

 **Mori:** You'll be leaving disappointed.

 _Mori stands up to leave._

 _The mysterious man stands up at the same time and grabs Mori by the arm._

 **?:** Shi-Shi! Come on! What am I doing wrong?

 _Mori grabs the man by the arm and throws him over his shoulder._

 _The man lands on his feet and left hand._

 _The guests gasp in unison._

 **?:** That's how you want it, huh.

 _Honey joins the rest of the Host Club._

 **Honey:** Hi! Have any of you seen Takashi? He left a while ago and I can't find him.

 _Honey notices that his friends are looking in a direction concerned._

 **Honey:** Huh, what're you all looking at?

 _He looks in that direction._

 _Both Mori and the man are locked in combat._

 **Honey:** W-why is Takashi fighting!?

 _Mori throws a rapid flurry of punches that the man narrowly avoids._

 _The man responds with a flurry of his own._

 _Mori blocks each punch with swift speed._

 **Haruhi:** I don't know! They were just talking and now they're fighting!

 _Haruhi turns to Tamaki._

 **Haruhi:** Senpai! Do something!

 _Tamaki is watching the battle intensely._

 _He pays attention in particular to the outfits that they are wearing._

 **Tamaki:** B-Black Goku and Tien? Fighting?

 _Haruhi frowns and her eyebrow twitches._

 **Haruhi:** That's what you're paying attention to?

 _The man attacks with a low kick, attempting to trip Mori._

 _Mori jumps over the man and throws a chopping attack at his neck._

 _He stops just before hitting and stands in that position._

 **?:** So, that's how it gonna be then.

 **Mori:** Tomorrow after school at the Haninozuka dojo.

 **?:** I won't accept unless you make it a formal challenge.

 _Mori grunts and stands upright._

 _The man turns to face him._

 **Mori:** I, Takashi Morinozuka, challenge you, Sokei Harimuya, to a duel.

 **Sokei:** What are the conditions of victory?  
 **Mori:** If I win, you leave my life.

 **Sokei:** And if I win, you forgive me.

 **Mori:** Fine.

 **Sokei:** Takashi Morinozuka, I accept your challenge.

 _Mori heads for the courtyard exit without another word._

 _Sokei turns to exit as well._

 **Tamaki:** Hold it right there!

 _Sokei turns towards the source of the shout._

 **Tamaki:** Nobody leaves until we know what's going on.

 _Mori ignores Tamaki and leaves anyway._

 **Honey:** I'll go talk to Takashi.

 _Honey follows after Mori_

 **Honey:** Takashi! Wait up!

 _They disappear._

 _Tamaki looks at Sokei._

 **Tamaki:** You're not gonna ignore me and leave?

 _Sokei shrugs._

 **Sokei:** You want to know what's going on. I got nothing else to do, so why not?

 _ **A-PART END**_


	2. Part 2

_**B-PART START**_

 **Sokei:** But first, answer a question for me.

 **Hikaru:** Hey, we asked first!

 **Tamaki:** Calm down, it's okay. What do you want to know?

 **Sokei:** Why are you dressed like a bunch of random Dragon Ball Z characters?

 _They didn't expect this question._

 _Confusion adorns the faces of the Host Club as they try to decide how to answer this question._

 _Kyouya pushes up his imaginary glasses and clears his throat._

 **Kyouya:** We, at the Ouran High School Host Club, entertain our guests with several different themes. Our boss, Tamaki Suoh, chose this theme because of the new game releasing this fall.

 **Tamaki:** That's what you've been telling people?

 _Kyouya ignores Tamaki's comment and continues without missing a beat._

 **Kyouya:** We answered your question. Why don't you answer ours, now?

 **Sokei:** Fire away.

 **Hikaru:** Well, to start off, who are you?

 **Sokei:** Oh! Please forgive my lack of manners. My name is Sokei Harimuya. I'm a student of martial arts.

 **Kaoru:** Next question, how do you know Mori-senpai?

 **Sokei:** That's... Gonna take more than a simple explanation.

 **Kyouya:** It would appear that we have the time.

 **Sokei:** Heh, heh, right.

 _The guests are asked to leave and the Host Club gathers around Sokei._

 **Sokei:** Now, we have to go back about a decade.

 **Haruhi:** That long ago?

 **Sokei:** I've known Shi-Shi for a very long time.

 **Kyouya:** Curious, he's never mentioned you.

 **Sokei:** You'll understand in a moment.

 _Sokei shifts into a more comfortable position._

 **Sokei:** Back then, martial arts was all me and Shi-Shi talked about. Shi-Shi's dream was to be the best fighter in the world. I wanted to follow him.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Two children practice fighting on a hill._

 _The child named Takashi ducks under a sweeping high kick from the child named Sokei._

 _The two stop and bow to each other in respect._

 **Child Sokei:** That was a great fight!

 **Child Takashi:** Well, with all this practicing, I'd expect us to be better.

 **Sokei:** We were eleven years old and learning new things every day.

 _The two begin to head back to the house behind the hill._

 **Sokei:** After practice, we'd go back home and watch Dragon Ball Z. It was our second favorite pass time.

 _Enter Harimuya Household: Dusk_

 _The children sit in front of a television, cheering on their heroes._

 **Sokei:** Heh, looking back, he was probably inspired by that show.

 _The show ends and the two sit talking to each other about it._

 **Child Takashi:** That was awesome! I thought for sure Cell was gonna win.

 **Child Sokei:** There was no way for Goku to get there in time.

 **Child Takashi:** And then Android 16 came in, that was great!

 **Child Sokei:** I had no idea Tien had that much power.

 **Child Takashi:** Yeah, he was really strong.

 _A moment of silence passes before Takashi stands to his feet._

 **Child Takashi:** But we'll become even stronger!

 **Child Sokei:** Shi-Shi, Tien is an anime character. We can't be that strong.

 **Child Takashi:** Well, we can be the strongest in the real world!

 **Child Sokei:** You really think so?

 **Child Takashi:** I know we can. We practice hard everyday, so we have that. I've been picking stuff up from the Haninozukas, so we can use that too. Yes! I'm sure that with this we can become the best fighters in the world!

 _END FLASHBACK_

 _Sokei has a somber look on his face._

 **Sokei:** I wanted to follow Shi-Shi's dream.

 **Haruhi:** It sounds like you were close.

 _A small smile adorns Sokei's face._

 **Sokei:** He was my best friend. A day didn't go by without us training. We were so determined to be the best.

 _Kyouya goes to push up his glasses._

 _He glares at his hand and slowly puts in down._

 **Kyouya:** However, something went wrong.

 **Sokei:** You guess right, my friend.

 **Kyouya:** I barely know you.

 **Sokei:** It happened when we were fourteen.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Enter Morinozuka Dojo: Day_

 _Two teens fight each other in a dojo._

 _Both throw punches in succession, avoiding each one as they come._

 _Both throw a high kick at the other, coming to a standstill when they collide._

 _The two stay like that for a moment and then bow in respect._

 **Teen Takashi:** I think we're ready, Sokei.

 **Teen Sokei:** Y-yeah, I guess.

 _The two go to get some water at the side of the dojo._

 **Sokei:** We were going to attend our first tournament. It was a small one but it was important to us. It was our first real step towards our dream.

 **Teen Takashi:** Tomorrow's the day. I can barely contain myself.

 **Sokei:** We had been training for months. Shi-Shi was so excited. I, on the other hand, was terrified.

 **Teen Sokei:** Are you absolutely sure we're ready for this, Shi-Shi? I mean, we've never competed against other people before, just ourselves.

 **Teen Takashi:** We're ready. You're the best teammate I could ever hope for.

 _Teen Takashi walks towards the dojo's exit._

 **Teen Takashi:** We'll meet at the tournament. Okay?

 **Teen Sokei:** Yeah, I'll see you there.

 _Teen Sokei looks down at the ground in thought._

 _He finally exits the dojo and heads home._

 _Exit Morinozuka Dojo_

 _Enter Tournament Arena: Day_

 _The day of the tournament arrives._

 _The arena is filled with patrons._

 _The two fighters in the arena are finishing their match._

 _One trips the other and lands a single punch to his chest._

 **Announcer:** Match set! Reiji Kasuke wins!

 _The crowd cheers._

 _The fighters clear the ring._

 _Teen Takashi walks up to the ring._

 **Teen Takashi:** (Where is he? He should be here by now.)

 **Announcer:** Next up is the first tag team match of the day! Takashi Morinozuka and Sokei Harimuya versus Hakai Hanya and Raku Teda!

 _Hakai and Raku stand at their side of the ring, wondering where the other half of their opponent is._

 **Teen Takashi:** (Come on, Sokei! Where are you!?)

 _The announcer receives a message._

 **Announcer:** I have just received word that Morinozuka and Harimuya have forfeit the match. Hanya and Teda are the winners of this first tag team match by default.

 _Hanya and Teda shrug and return to their waiting room._

 _Teen Takashi stands alone, unable to process this information._

 **Sokei:** I was so scared to fight other people that I panicked and did something that stupid. Not only did I abandon Shi-Shi, but I also ruined our reputation. Four months passed before I even tried to show my face to him.

 _Exit Tournament Arena_

 _Enter Road: Dusk_

 **Sokei:** I didn't go to the same school as Shi-Shi so I tried to meet him every day after school.

 **Teen Sokei:** S-Shi-Shi!

 _Teen Sokei tries to call out to Teen Mori._

 _Teen Mori ignores him and continues on his way._

 _Teen Sokei tries to go after but is stopped by oncoming traffic._

 _He gives up for that day._

 _Exit Road_

 _Enter Ouran Middle School Courtyard: Dusk_

 _Teen Sokei enters the courtyard looking for Teen Mori._

 _He sees him leaving and tries to stop him again._

 **Teen Sokei:** Shi-Shi!

 _Teen Mori ignores him._

 **Teen Sokei:** Please! Let me explain!

 _Teen Mori starts running._

 _Teen Sokei chases after him but is stopped again, this time by students going about their business._

 **Sokei:** This would go on for another month. I finally decided to look for him at his dojo.

 _Exit Ouran Middle School Courtyard_

 _Enter Morinozuka Dojo: Night_

 _Teen Sokei enters the dojo determined to talk to Teen Mori._

 _He finds Teen Mori practicing in the open air dojo._

 **Teen Sokei:** Shi-Shi.

 _Teen Mori stops practicing._

 **Teen Sokei:** Shi-Shi, please, let me explain what happened.

 **Teen Mori:** I don't need an explanation.

 _Teen Mori resumes practicing._

 _Teen Sokei approaches Teen Mori._

 **Teen Sokei:** Yes you do! You don't know the whole story and now you're avoiding me.

 _Teen Mori stops again and faces Teen Sokei._

 _His brows are furrowed, yet his face in emotionless._

 **Teen Mori:** Avoiding would imply fear. I'm not avoiding you, I'm cutting you out.

 _Teen Sokei is shocked._

 _Rain begins to fall._

 **Teen Sokei:** W-what? Shi-Shi, you can't be serious. You're going to throw away our friendship over this?  
 **Teen Mori:** I shouldn't have to explain to you why I would. You could have just told me you were afraid, I would have understood. But you had to ruin it for me too.

 **Teen Sokei:** That's not true! That's not what happened!

 **Teen Mori:** Yet here we are! My chances of joining any more tournaments are next to none now. All because you gave up.

 **Teen Sokei:** That forfeit was for me!

 **Teen Mori:** You still don't get it.

 _Teen Mori turns his back to his former friend._

 **Teen Mori:** Leave. Now.

 **Teen Sokei:** But... Shi-Shi...

 _Teen Mori throws a sweeping middle kick at Teen Sokei._

 **Teen Mori:** I SAID LEAVE!

 _Teen Sokei avoids the attack, turns, and runs away in tears._

 _He leaves the dojo for good._

 _Tears begin to streak down Teen Mori's face._

 _Exit Morinozuka Dojo_

 _END FLASHBACK_

 **Sokei:** I messed up. I messed up so, so badly. I was too stupid to realize that I did something wrong and that I should have apologized to him.

 _The twins are sobbing with Tamaki._

 **Hikaru:** That's so sad!

 **Tamaki:** To think our Mori-senpai had such a horrible thing happen to him...

 **Kaoru:** You were such a mean jerk to him!

 _Sokei is surprised by the comment._

 _He looks down at the ground._

 **Sokei:** Yeah, I really was. But that doesn't matter now.

 _The Host Club looks at Sokei with interest._

 **Sokei:** Shi-Shi wants to settle the score. He doesn't believe I'm really sorry, so tomorrow I'm gonna prove it to him.

 **Haruhi:** How?

 **Sokei:** I'll prove it with my fists.

 _Haruhi's eyebrow twitches._

 **Haruhi:** You wanna run that by me again?

 _Sokei clutches his fist._

 **Sokei:** A fighter's true feelings are revealed when they fight. In a battle there are no secrets. Everything is out in the open. That's the only reason I agreed to fight him.

 **Haruhi:** You can't be serious.

 _Sokei looks at Haruhi with an innocent expression._

 **Sokei:** Why wouldn't I be?

 _Haruhi sighs._

 **Haruhi:** (Why do we attract these weirdos?)

 **Tamaki:** Haruhi! Don't you get it!?

 _Tamaki's sudden outburst shocks Haruhi, causing her to fall over._

 **Tamaki:** It's just like in Dragon Ball Z! This happened all the time! For instance, Goku didn't know Vegeta's true heart until they fought. Each time they saw each other's true intentions and beliefs!

 _Haruhi's eyebrow twitches once more as she looks at Tamaki in disbelief._

 **Haruhi:** Senpai, that hardly applies to real life.

 _Kyouya resists the urge to push up his glasses._

 **Kyouya:** Actually, it has been shown by many fighters that this is true.

 **Haruhi:** Not you too...

 **Tamaki:** That's why tomorrow we will be there to witness Mori-senpai's fight!

 **Haruhi:** What!?

 **Sokei:** We didn't invite you!

 _Tamaki continues without missing a beat, with his usual noble demeanor._

 **Tamaki:** We'll arrive at the dojo after school! All hosts are required to attend!

 **Haruhi:** Senpai, shouldn't we leave them alone?

 _Tamaki turns to exit the courtyard._

 **Tamaki:** I expect to see you all at the dojo tomorrow. Adieu!  
 **Haruhi:** (Since when did you learn German?)

 _The twins stand up together._

 **Hitachiin Twins:** Well, we'll see you tomorrow!

 _They walk toward the exit._

 **Haruhi:** Hikaru! Kaoru! Wait!

 _They leave without another word._

 _Kyouya stands up abruptly._

 **Kyouya:** I should be going home as well, I need to wash off this ridiculous face paint.

 **Haruhi:** Kyouya-senpai!

 _He ignores her and leaves._

 _Only Haruhi and Sokei are left._

 _Sokei stands up, passes Haruhi, and stops._

 **Sokei:** Shi-Shi made a lot of good friends. I'm not surprised, he's a nice guy.

 _Haruhi stands up._

 **Haruhi:** You're okay with all this?

 **Sokei:** Not really, I wanted for us to fight alone. But Shi-Shi's friends are loyal, something I should have been.

 _Sokei walks toward the exit and stops short._

 **Sokei:** Will you also be there tomorrow?

 **Haruhi:** Well...

 _She smiles at the sky._

 **Haruhi:** It  is required for all hosts to attend.

 **Sokei:** Hmm... It's going to be an interesting day. Oh, word of advice.

 _Haruhi looks at Sokei with a perplexed gaze._

 **Sokei:** You might want to change before you head home. Those guys are going to be getting some interesting looks.

 _Sokei leaves the courtyard._

 _Haruhi looks at her outfit and thinks about the rest of the Host Club._

 _She begins to laugh._

 _Exit Ouran High School Courtyard_

 _NEXT DAY_

 _Enter Morinozuka Dojo: Dusk_

 _The Host Club enters the Morinozuka Dojo._

 _They are dressed in their regular school uniforms._

 **Hikaru:** Where are they?  
 **Tamaki:** I think they're in the open air dojo.

 _The hosts walk over to the open air part of the dojo._

 _They see that Mori and Sokei are ready to fight._

 _They are dressed in white gis with black belts._

 _Kyouya pushes up his glasses with contained joy._

 **Kyouya:** The fight is about to begin.

 **Haruhi:** I would have never guessed.

 **Sokei:** Shi-Shi.

 _Sokei's voice catches the attention of the hosts._

 _It's more serious than yesterday._

 **Sokei:** I hope that through this battle you will see my true feelings.

 **Mori:** Hmph.

 **Sokei:** I see... Then-

 _Sokei takes a fighting stance._

 **Sokei:** Come at me with everything you got!

 _Mori takes a fighting stance._

 _Sokei backs up, as if to get a running start, and pounces at Mori with a flying kick._

 _Mori sidesteps the attack._

 _Sokei lands and Mori charges him with a flurry of punches._

 _Sokei turns around and dodges the punches._

 **Kaoru:** Wow... There so fast.

 **Haruhi:** I can barely keep track of their movements.

 **Tamaki:** Shhh!

 _Mori follows up with a directed middle kick._

 _Sokei redirects it and retaliates with a left hook._

 _Mori ducks under and attacks with an uppercut._

 _Sokei backs away, avoiding the attack._

 _Mori pursues and attacks with a direct right punch._

 _Sokei dodges it and begins his attack with a flurry of rapid punches._

 _Mori blocks each punch with precision._

 _Sokei sees an opening and follows up with a lower leg sweep._

 _Mori sees the leg and jumps up and over Sokei._

 _Sokei takes advantage of the opportunity and attacks with a sweeping high kick._

 _Mori lands and backflips away from the kick._

 _Mori takes a priming stance and springs at Sokei with a middle sweeping kick._

 _Sokei ducks under the attack._

 _Mori lands behind Sokei and turns to face him._

 _The two take a moment and circle each other._

 **Kyouya:** I see.

 **Haruhi:** Kyouya-senpai?  
 **Kyouya:** They're waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

 _The both charge at the same time and attack with a flurry of punches and kicks, quicker than the naked eye can see._

 **Tamaki:** Incredible...

 _The Host Club is awe struck._

 **Honey:** I had no idea Takashi could move so fast.

 _The stalemate is broken by Mori by grabbing Sokei's leg and throwing him down to the ground._

 _Mori jumps on top of him and delivers a punch to his chest._

 _Sokei rolls out of the way before Mori hits him, causing Mori to hit the ground._

 _Sokei recovers and charges at Mori with a heavy right punch._

 _Mori takes the opportunity and grabs Sokei's arm._

 _He takes Sokei and throws him to the ground and puts a foot to his neck._

 _They stay like that for a moment._

 _Mori moves as quick as lightning and moves his foot off Sokei's neck and then delivers a final punch to Sokei's chest._

 _The match is set._

 _Takashi Morinozuka is the winner._

 _Sokei lies on the ground in pain._

 _Mori stands up and offers a hand to pull him up._

 _Sokei is confused at first but accepts the offer._

 **Sokei:** I lost and promise is a promise, I'll get out of your life for good.

 _Sokei tries to make his way for the exit but is stopped by Mori._

 _Mori shakes his head._

 **Sokei:** What? I lost! The deal was that if you won I'd leave!

 _Mori shakes his head once more._

 _Sokei sighs._

 **Sokei:** Was it that obvious?

 **Mori:** Painfully.

 _Sokei scratches the back of his head in embarrassment._

 **Mori:** I understand your side now, but do you understand mine?

 **Sokei:** Yeah... You really weren't mad about me abandoning you?

 **Mori:** Of course not. Why would I be mad at that?

 **Sokei:** Then why did you cut me out?

 **Mori:** Weren't you listening back then?

 _Mori approaches Sokei and looks him in the eye._

 **Mori:** I cut you out because you gave up.

 _Sokei looks down._

 **Mori:** You gave up on our dream and ran away. You tried to fix things with an explanation and then with an apology.

 **Sokei:** But you wanted neither.

 _Mori nods._

 **Sokei:** You wanted me to tell you that I haven't given up.

 **Mori:** That's why I challenged you. It was wrong of me to break our friendship without finding out, so I wanted to change that. Now I know.

 _Mori puts a hand on Sokei's shoulder._

 _Sokei is beyond surprised._

 **Mori:** You never did give up. You never stopped training.

 **Sokei:** I was afraid. It took me three years to work up the courage to apologize.

 **Mori:** I forgive you, Sokei. You need to know that.

 _Sokei returns the favor with a hug._

 **Sokei:** Shi-Shi... You're going to make me cry.

 **Mori:** Then let it out. There's no reason to keep it in.

 _Sokei then begins to cry._

 **Sokei:** Shi-Shi! I'm so so so sorry for letting this happen! I'm sorry for running away! I'm sorry for ruining everything!

 **Mori:** I've already forgiven you, Sokei.

 _The two stay like that for a while._

 _Sokei straightens up and pulls away, wiping the tears from his eyes._

 _He takes a deep breath._

 **Sokei:** Thank you, Shi-Shi. You've showed me what I've been training for. The last three years have been aimless for me, but now I understand... Shi-Shi.  
 **Mori:** Yeah?

 **Sokei:** You never gave up, so you still wanna be the best, right?

 _Mori nods._

 **Sokei:** Then let's get back together. Let's train even harder than last time! We'll become the greatest fighters in the world!

 _Mori smiles._

 **Mori:** Let's make a promise.

 **Sokei:** Ok.

 **Mori:** After we both finish high school, we'll go straight to the world stage, no holding back.

 **Sokei:** I agree. And until then, we practice everyday.

 **Mori:** It'll have to be every night.

 _Sokei tilts his head._

 **Mori:** I still have responsibilities as a host. It'll have to be at night.

 **Sokei:** Alright, I understand. So... What now?

 **Mori:** That all depends on Haruhi.

 _Haruhi (as well as everyone else) is caught off guard, hearing her name so suddenly._

 **Haruhi:** What?

 _Mori approaches Haruhi._

 **Mori:** You never guessed the twins' names.

 **Haruhi:** What!?

 _The twins in question get a set of sly smiles and slither up to Haruhi._

 **Hikaru:** That's right.

 **Kaoru:** You didn't.

 **Haruhi:** H-hey! We had something come up! Doesn't that mean anything?!

 **Hitachiin Twins:** Nice try but no dice.

 **Hikaru:** We will, however, give you one more chance.

 **Haruhi:** W-what... That's not...

 _The twins get directly in front of Haruhi._

 **Hikaru:** Ok, Haruhi-

 **Hitachiin Twins:** What was the names of our characters?

 _Haruhi is left speechless and annoyed._

 **Haruhi:** I- You- Your name... Ugh! Fine. You two win.

 **Hitachiin Twins:** Victory!

 **Kaoru:** Now Haruhi has to watch a full saga of Dragon Ball Z with us!

 **Tamaki:** Oh, happy day!

 _Tamaki appears out of nowhere and hugs Haruhi, ignoring personal space._

 **Haruhi:** Senpai! Personal space!  
 **Tamaki:** My little girl is going to experience DBZ for the first time! I'll admit I'm a little jealous.

 **Haruhi:** You're jealous!? And get off of me!

 **Kyouya:** (It appears they don't care that I haven't seen the show either. Oh well, I'm not complaining, I'd rather Tamaki not leech onto me.)

 **Sokei:** Um... Tamaki, is it?

 _The two stop arguing and pay attention to Sokei._

 **Sokei:** Is it okay if I come to?

 _Mori smiles._

 **Tamaki:** Of course it's okay! Any friend of Mori-senpai is a friend of ours.

 **Honey:** Yay! We have a new friend!

 _The group begins to leave._

 **Haruhi:** Senpai, wait up.

 _Tamaki stops._

 **Tamaki:** Yes, Haruhi?

 **Haruhi:** You knew it would turn out like this. I don't know how, but you did.

 _Tamaki chuckles a bit._

 **Tamaki:** I actually had no idea.

 **Haruhi:** Senpai...

 **Tamaki:** Well, just a hunch, really.

 **Haruhi:** Is that why you let this happen?

 **Tamaki:** Isn't it obvious?

 _Tamaki winks._

 _Haruhi sighs at his obnoxious behavior._

 **Haruhi:** I guess it is.

 _The two begin to walk together to catch up with the group._

 **Haruhi:** So, what's the name of the saga we're watching?

 **Tamaki:** I'm glad you asked!

 _Exit Morinozuka Dojo_

 _The Host Club plus one head toward Tamaki's house._

 _There they will watch Dragon Ball Z as a family._

 _This is where the story ends._

 _With a new beginning for Mori and his friend, and a future uncertain for the Host Club._

 _How will the story continue?_

 _Who knows? But we know that it'll be a great one._

 _ **ENDING THEME**_


End file.
